ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo and The Bee
Albedo and The Bee is the second episode of Albedo 10: Omniverse Plot In a laboratory on the outskirts of Bellwood, a man is working on a piece of metal. Welding it to another. He stops, lifts his helmet and gazes at his creation. He holds the metal up in the air. It is a helmet, that resembles a wasp's head. (Figure): It is finally completed. My masterpiece! He sets he helmet down on his work table, and steps over to a full suit. The yellow and black metal forms around his body. He picks up the helmet and sets it over his head, and into the suit. The helmet shrinks a little to lock into the suit. (Figure; voice altered by the suit): It is time! My revenge will be incredible! Translucent orange wings extend from a backpack on the suit and begin glowing. A buzzing noise comes from the backpack as the glowing intensifies, and the suited man rockets upward and breaks through a glass window. End Scene "Albedo and The Bee" Albedo is walking downtown, drinking a smoothy from Mr. Smoothies. He sips it, and looks up at the sound of a small child's voice. (Child; running up to greet Albedo): Mr. Albedo! Mr. Albedo! (Albedo): Yes? (He crouches to meet the child's eyes.) (Child): W-will you sign my notebook? The child thrusts forward a small, dark-red notebook and Albedo takes it. He opens it to sign the inside, and notices a drawing of Diamondhead in a standing position. The drawing is surprisingly accurate and well done for a child of this one's age. (Albedo; writing on the back of the front cover): That's a very nice drawing of Diamondhead you have there. (He finishes writing and flips through the book, finding drawings of all Albedo's forms.) The child looks up at Albedo, wonderstruck. (Child): Thank you, Mr. Albedo! Albedo hands the book back to the child and messes up his hair. (Albedo): You're welcome. Albedo stands up and continues walking whilst sipping his smoothy. He suddenly stops, turning around at the strangest noise. (Albedo): I thought I heard a wasp... It must just be my imagination. (He starts walking again, but is stopped once more by the faint sound of buzzing) There it is again! What's-'' His thought is cut off by a bizarre sight. A metallic, humanoid wasp is flutter his way toward Albedo. (Albedo): That can't be good... The wasp stops near the courthouse of Bellwood. (The wasp): Here, last I stood, I was accused of a crime I did not commit. And Now, I'll exact my revenge on this city and the jury that sent me to prison. His gauntlets shift into cannons and prepares to fire. (Albedo): Hey! (The wasp stops and turns to Albedo) This is ''my city, and I'll tolerate no destruction of it. (The wasp): And who are you to challenge Stinger?! (Albedo): (He activates the Ultimatrix and raises his hand above it.) I'm ALBEDO! Albedo slams the dial back down and is consumed in red light. A yellow and white Yeti stands in place of Albedo, with his arms raised into a fighting stance. (Stinger): Ha! And what is a Yeti supposed to do to a Wasp?! (Shocksquatch): I don't need to tell ya, boy-oh, Lemme just show ya! Shocksquatch fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth at Stinger. Stinger dodges by flying to the side, then spins around and fires orange energy bullets from the cannons on his arms. The bullets rain down, but Shocksquatch narrowly dodges, running on all fours. He then leaps onto and pushes off of a brick wall in a building. Shocksquatch punches at Stinger with an electrified fist. Stinger shifts his left gauntlet into an orange energy blade and slashes at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch's fist collides with the blade and is cut, the pain causes Shocksquatch to fall tot he ground. He lands on his feet, then turns his head upward, whilst holding his cut hand, and fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth. The bolt strikes Stinger and knocks him out of flight. He gets up, slowly, and looks toward Shocksquatch. (Wasp): I will not be defeated by a boy with a magic trick! (He takes off and flies away) Shocksquatch reverts to Albedo in a flurry of red light, no longer holding his hand as it had healed. (Albedo): I saved everyone, but he got away. Not a total loss, I guess. Albedo begins walking in the direction that Stinger flew off in. End Scene Stinger, back in his lab, removes his helmet and tosses it onto a table. He proceeds to kick the table, sending it far across the room and smashing to pieces on impact with a wall. (Wasp): Unbelievable! I cannot exact my revenge with that child around. However... I could eliminate him from the equation.. A simple blast to the head ought to do it. I just have to adjust the targeting system. Stinger walks over and retrieves his helmet, then returns to his work desk and begins tampering. Not long later, he stops his work and puts the helmet back on. (Wasp): Ha ha ha ha ha! I can and will succeed this time. He takes flight and heads out the same hole he made earlier and back toward town. Albedo is still walking, trying to find Stinger. When, suddenly, he hears a buzzing noise. He looks up into the sky to see Stinger flying towards him. (Albedo): That was actually incredibly easy. (He activates the Ultimatrix and quickly cycles through the holographic faces.) Which would be best... Ah! (He finds the hologram of an alien with one, circular eye in the center of its face.) That should work. (He releases the dial then pushes it back down, being absorbed in bright, red light.) Albedo's alien form is a white blog with red lines that resemble circuitry all over his body, along with a red belt with a black stripe that houses the Ultimatrix. (Upgrade): This should be easy enough. Stinger swoops down to fire a few rounds at Upgrade, who morphs his blobous body around the bullets dodging them easily. He then reforms and fires a red beam from his eye. The beam narrowly misses Stinger, so he turns and fires down bullets in a hail of energy. Upgrade twists and bends his body all around the oncoming fire, firing short blasts at Stinger when he can. Stinger flies down, attempting to ram Upgrade. (Upgrade; under his breath): Perfect! Upgrade leaps at Stinger, merging with his suit. The suit becomes mostly white with red circuitry all over it. It grows slightly, looking more muscular. Stinger raises his arms triumphantly. (Wasp): It seems you don't know exactly what you were doing, child. (Upgrade): No? I have control of your suit. (Upgrade force the suit to land and begins total control of it, including movement) I can literally walk you into prison. (Wasp): How! What sorcery is this? (Upgrade): It's called science. I had thought you of all people would have understood that. Upgrade jumps off the armor, it sparks with red energy before falling apart. Stinger stands there in a black jump suit. (Wasp): What? NO! I am this world's greatest mind! - (He is interrupted by Upgrade reverting to Albedo) (Albedo): Just shut up already! You may be the best human mind, but - (Wasp): - Oh, you think you're smarter than Dr. Aloysius James Animo?! (Albedo): Well, yes ac- (Dr. Animo): - Gah! (Animo falls to the ground, his body glowing lightly in red.) Albedo rushes over to him, and kneels down. Animo's body begins growing. He sprouts two large, wasp-like wings. He hands become black stingers and his feet morph into bug-like limbs with sharp talons on his toes. His head becomes that of a giant wasp, and he grows an abdomen extension from his lower back. He stands up, red energy still sparking over his body. He lets out a blood curdling roar which sounded like his natural voice, mixed with a deep buzzing. End Scene Animo roars, then faces Albedo. Albedo stands up to meet this mutation's gaze. (Albedo): What is this?! (Animo; his voice altered, sounding like a giant bug): I am a monster! You! You did this! (Albedo): How did I do this?! (Animo): You- you broke my armor! My wings contained energy created from wasp DNA. It must have merged with my own when the suit broke. This is all your fault! Animo walks toward Albedo, who backs away at the same speed. (Albedo): Dr. Animo, please li- (Animo): - Dr. Animo has just been killed. I am The Wasp! Albedo places his fingers on the dial, then releases it and swiftly pushes it back down. He transforms into an alien with lava flowing in between plates of rock armor and a blaze around his head. The Ultimatrix rests on in the center of his chest on a piece of the armor. (Heatblast): Fine, Wasp, I'll take you down like I have done before. (He grunts as he hurls two streams of fire from his hands at The Wasp. The wasp leaps into the air, taking flight with his massive wings. His wings don't buzz, because they are too big, but rather flap like a typical wing would. He hisses then spits an orange slime blast at Heatblast. He dodges the slime and throws a fire ball when he ends up on his feet again. The fire ball hits The Wasp and lights his little furs on fire. He screams and rockets to a near-by fountain, splashing down in the water. He flames extinguish and he jumps back out, trying to fly. (Heatblast): Looks like you're too wet to fly, Bee. (The Wasp): It's "The Wasp"! (Heatblast): Yeah, I don't care. (He sends a barrage of fire balls in The Wasp's direction.) The Wasp tries to roll, but fails due to his oddly shaped body. He is hit by the fire, harming his body greatly. He kneels down, panting quite a significant amount. Heatblast jumps up and glides forward on a streak of fire like a hover board. He lands near The Wasp and puts his hands on his hips, looking down on The Wasp. (Heatblast): Like a moth to the flame. (The Wasp): It's "The WASP"! (The Wasp drives one of his stingers into and through Heatblast's chest.) Heatblast falls off the stinger, his body leaking lava-like blood, struck with surprise. As he falls, he is absorbed by red light, reverting to Albedo, who lays on the ground un-harmed. (Albedo): You tried to kill me! The Wasp backs away as Albedo activates and slaps the Ultimatrix. Transformation Sequence: Albedo is surrounded by red energy, as he grows in size and muscle. His head becomes like a dinosaur as his body turns to being covered in tan scales. Red energy explodes, ending the sequence. Albedo's new alien form wears a black belt and a red sash with white stripes that houses the Ultimatrix. He holds a stern face as he approaches The Wasp. (Humungousaur): You have absolutely no idea how badly that hurt. (Humungousaur raises his fist) But I might be able to give you an idea! (He punches The Wasp, sending him through a brick wall and into the next of that building.) The Wasp recovers quickly and exits the building through the hole he had made. He looks around, not seeing Humungousaur. The Wasp looks up to see him coming down with his fist forward, punching him into the ground. Humungousaur lifts The Wasp by the torn shirt on his chest and holds him close to his own face. (Humungousaur): I'm not like you. Killing my enemies is not on the agenda. (Humungousaur headbutts The Wasp, knocking him out cold) Incapacitating them, however... Humungousaur drops The Wasp and turns away to walk home. A flurry of red lights illuminate around Humungousaur as he reverts to Albedo. Albedo does not turn to watch men in white suits take The Wasp into a ship, his stingers in energy hand-cuffs. Characters *Albedo Villains *The Wasp (first appearance) Minor *Small Child Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Upgrade (first appearance) *Heatblast (first appearance) *Humungousaur (first appearance) Major Events *Several alien debuts. **These include Shocksquatch, Upgrade, Heatblast, and Humungousaur *The Wasp makes his first appearance. Category:Episodes Category:ATO Episodes Category:Albedo 10: Omniverse Category:Brywarrior